


A friend in need

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [7]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekBlanky knows what Crozier looks like when he's pining. And he will not let him suffer through it a second time. Luckily he's also got James Clarke Ross as backup.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Thomas Jopson
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A friend in need

Pining, Thomas had decided a long time ago, was not a good look on Francis’ face. Not that most people would be able to tell but Thomas knew him. He hadn’t been able to do anything about Sophia Cracroft but he very well could do something about it now.

Privately Thomas thought that Jopson was a much better match for Francis than Sophia had been. His unwavering commitment even when faced with the worst of Francis’ demons was something Francis needed, having been second best so often in his life. Meanwhile Francis recognised and nurtured Jopson’s talents and encouraged him to reach for the stars. 

The biggest problem was not a lack of feelings, a blind man could see Jopson’s devotion for what it was, but that neither of them would make a move. The looming gap in class between them, their history and the feeling both had of being indebted to the other for one reason or another, kept them in their place.

Thomas however had no such reasons to keep him from meddling. It would take a few more weeks if not months to arrive back in England and he needed something to keep him entertained. That and he wanted to see his best friend happy.

Also it was frustrating to watch them, as he was doing now. Francis was helping Jopson prepare to face the Lieutenant’s exam that the Admiralty would undoubtedly make him sit if they acknowledged his field promotion at all. 

It wasn’t even mathematics or navigation or anything else Francis was actually good at but instead they were going over a Greek text that Royal Navy Lieutenants had to be able to recite from memory. The whole thing was an excuse for Francis to spend time with Jopson as he was watching him stumble over unfamiliar words with a proud yet lovesick expression on his face. And whenever Francis was concentrating on deciphering the next passage, Jopson would stare at him with a faint blush on his face and self-consciously brush his hair out of his face.

If Thomas was a better writer, he could have penned a novel that would rival the great Jane Austen. Reading Persuasion had been less agonising than this.

Eventually Jopson was called for his watch, Ross had asked him to fill in for one of his officers who was sick, and of course Jopson had agreed to do it. Francis had encouraged him, too, citing the experience he would gain from it as an advantage against the Admiralty.

When Francis finally noticed that Thomas was still in the same room as him, he asked, “What’s that look for?”

“I’m just glad you got over Sophia Cracroft”, Thomas replied blithely. “Jopson is a much better fit for you.”

“You are talking nonsense.”

“Even Ross noticed.”

And speaking of the devil, James Clarke Ross chose that moment to enter. “What did I notice?”

“Francis’ new attachment”, Thomas said despite Francis glaring at him.

“No offense Frank, but he’s a much better fit for you than Sophia. And you know he won’t be scared to be a sailor’s wife. Trough I guess if everything goes according to plan, you’ll be the sailor’s wife.”

“Both of you are ridiculous. Jopson is loyal and conscientious to a fault and I owe him more than I can repay him for. But what you see from him is gratitude, nothing else.”

Thomas exchanged a look with Ross, then both started laughing. Francis crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I was grateful for James here acting as a buffer between us men and his uncle when we were stuck in the Arctic but I still didn’t volunteer to come to Antarctica with you”, Thomas said.

“And I’m more than grateful for your friendship and your help so Ann and I could marry but I still didn’t come to this mission with you”, Ross added. 

“By that logic, should I expect Mr Farr to propose to me soon? He also went on both voyages on Terror.”

Neither Thomas nor Ross were put off by Francis’ acerbic tone. 

“He might”, Ross shrugged with a grin.

“Francis is it really that hard to believe that a man who followed you to the literal ends of the earth might return your feelings?” Thomas chose a more serious tone. “I wager you’ve seen more of each other than either me or James have of our wives in the last eight years.”

“From what you’ve told me, he’s seen you at your absolute worst”, Ross picked up Thomas’ cue. “And he’s still here, by your side.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Francis challenged them.

“You’re not a coward”, Thomas replied.

“What if we’re not?” Ross asked.

“How can I be sure that he’s not pretending out of a misguided loyalty?”

“Because loyalty carries a man only so far”, Thomas replied. “And Jopson crossed that line for you months ago.”

“Why don’t you go up on deck and talk to him, Frank?” Ross suggested. “Pretend you’re teaching him how to use a sextant or whatever but do talk to him. I do not believe you find the prospect of an honest conversation with a man you’ve known for eight years harder to face than the two rejected marriage proposals from Sophia.”

Thomas could see that Francis was warring with himself. If left to his own devices he might have eventually convinced himself that Jopson felt nothing more than loyalty and friendship for him. But his and Ross’ words had sparked some hope and hope was the most dangerous thing.

“Do you really think…?” He trailed off, looking at Ross.

“Yes!” Ross smiled. “This will not be like with Sophia, I promise you, Frank.”

His eyes turned to Thomas. “Go be happy, if anyone’s earned it, it’s you.”

“Right”, Francis said, giving them a sharp nod before leaving.

Ross crossed the cabin and sat down next to Thomas. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“They’ll be one of these disgustingly cute couples that undress each other with their eyes from across the room and think no one will notice.”

“Maybe we should have kept quiet”, Ross said with an appropriately falsely horrified expression at the prospect. “He’ll be happy though.”

“Aye”, Thomas agree. “That’s what matters.”


End file.
